The Butler and his family
by mrsmiawallace88
Summary: Two years had passed since the events of "The Butler and the Maid" and yet many events are there to come in the future. Follow Sebastian, Annie and their daughter Lucy and how their lives will change the darker things get around the life of Ciel Phantomhive.
1. The Butler: A tease

**The story continues! Welcome back my lovely readers! Oh, how much I missed Sebastian and Annie, so I finally decided to write the sequel of my story "The Butler and the Maid". **

**Due to fit into the storyline, I made a little gap of 2 years between the ending of the first story and this one! It is still everything rather close to the anime/manga timelime, so this should work alright. **

**The first chapter is more like an introduction again, from then on the chapters will be remarkably longer than usual which also means I might be able to update in a two week rhythm, though I try to be faster of course. **

**I hope you are still with me and now I wish you much fun with this story! And like always I'd love to read what you think and I am also open to suggestions! :)**

* * *

The air outside was fresh and cool as the wind brought a wave of it through the open window of the bedroom on the upper floor of the mansion. Night had fallen not too long ago and everything was perfectly quiet. The master of the mansion was asleep for three hours already and the servants had retired as well.

And yet the peaceful silence didn't last for long when all of a sudden there was a crash downstairs. Annie groaned and turned around, patting Sebastian's cheek as she mumbled,

"Your turn..."

Sebastian chuckled and placed a soft kiss on her forehead before he sighed and got up. Quietly he left their bedroom and headed downstairs towards the kitchen. Carefully he opened the door and peeked inside.

"Oh, darling. These are not for you and especially not in the middle of the night," he said amused and picked his daughter up and brushed cookie crumbs from her face.

"Daddy! I like cookies!"

Lucy placed her hands onto her father's cheeks and squeezed them. She giggled and placed a kiss on the tip of his nose. Two years had passed since she had been born and her strong blood and genes made her way of speech appear like almost five already. Of course, Annie's parents had wondered about the fast progress of their granddaughter, but Annie had always found good explanations for it.

"I know you like cookies, but these were actually for Ciel. You know, it is his birthday tomorrow. Do you know how old he will be?" he carried her out of the kitchen and upstairs.

"So many!" she exclaimed and signaled ten and four with her fingers right in front of his face.

"Correct, he will turn fourteen tomorrow. He doesn't like celebrating though," he explained and they entered the bedroom again. „Alright, monkey, let's wash your hands and face and brush your teeth...again."

He heard a stiffled laughter coming from the bed and saw Annie looking at him amused. "You are such a great daddy," she said and breathed a kiss at him.

"You mean to say, I am..."

"One hell of a daddy," Annie chuckled and watched them enter the bathroom. She listened while Lucy splashed with the water and giggled quietly when Sebastian tickled her in return. Annie rolled onto her back and smiled brightly, even after such a long time she couldn't really believe that she was a mother. That little girl in the bathroom was her child. The love child of the demon and her.

"Mommy!" Lucy exclaimed once they returned to the bedroom and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Can I sleep in Cee Cee's bed?" she asked with puppy eyes. Oh, despite her young age she already knew how to use some of her half-demonic powers. If it really happened on purpose or if it was just by luck, Annie did not know. She stroked over her daughter's head, felt the silky texture of her raven black hair and finally nodded. "But let him sleep, alright?"

She nodded eagerly and placed a kiss on Annie's cheek. Sebastian lifted her up again and carried her out of their bedroom and silently entered Ciel's room.

"Be quiet now, little monkey,"he whispered and lowered her down next to the sleeping boy. She immediately crawled under the blanket and snuggled up against Ciel who kept on sleeping peacefully, unaware of her presence for now. "Good night, my love," Sebastian whispered and placed a soft kiss on top of her head before he retreated and left them alone. He kept the door a bit ajar, just in case she changed her mind and decided to return to their bedroom again in the middle of the night. Which actually never happened before, but better be safe than sorry.

"I fear she has a crush on him," Annie said amused once he returned to bed. She shifted closer and placed her head onto his chest while he placed his arm around her to keep her close.

"You think so?" he said playfully surprised, his fingertips trailed along her arm. "It is still amusing to see him wake up with her lying next to him. The look on his face is priceless," he chuckled.

"Oh I can tell," she laughed and looked up at him. "It's been two years now and I still can't believe we have a child. Do you remember how difficult things were between us for a while. I don't even dare imagine what might have been if we never got back together. A life without you...without Lucy and Lizzy and Ciel and all the others...I don't think I would have ever been happy again."

"Though I'm certain you might have been able to find another man," he said teasingly.

She huffed and pinched his stomach gently. "Don't say such foolish things. No man can be compared to you. I love my sweet, cat-obsessed demon butler," she breathed with her lips just mere inches apart from his. Feeling her hot breath on his skin made his entire body tingle again and a smile curled his lips.

"And I love my beautiful, clever maid. Who is also the best mother our baby girl could wish for," he replied and finally locked their lips in a loving, meaningful kiss. She hummed in pleasure and smiled against his lips as she whispered,

"Maybe a little brother might be wonderful for her. Don't you think?"

"Oh, very much so," he replied and nuzzled his nose into her long, blonde hair.

She sighed contently and stroked through his hair as well. "Do you think Ciel will celebrate at least a bit tomorrow? Lizzy said she will be here."

"I wouldn't put too much hope into that, to be honest. You know him. And some things never change. But now that you mentioned Lizzy, I am sure a party will be forced onto him anyway. And even if not, tomorrow might be a day to celebrate after all," he said in quite a cryptic way.

Annie frowned and propped up on her elbow to take a better look at him. "What do you mean by that?" she asked curiously, aware of the cheeky grin that was curling the demon's lips.

„My lips are sealed for now. Just forget that I said that," he closed his eyes to fake of falling asleep though the smile still plastered on his face as he felt her eyes burning on his face.

"You're such a tease," she grumbled and he couldn't help but laugh lightly. "Stop laughing at me, you foolish demon. Please, tell me what's on your mind."

"It's a surprise, darling. But I'm certain you will be very happy. At least, I hope so."

"Oh, you hope so, huh? Well, maybe it isn't that great of a surprise after all," she said and rolled onto her side, facing him with her back and pretended to sleep. A smile curled her lips though as she felt his chest pressed against her back as he placed his arms around her. He brought his lips closer to her ear and nipped at the earlobe for a moment before he whispered,

"It will make our union even more perfect."

With that being said, he used his demonic power to create a lulling atmosphere around them and before Annie could realize what he had said and what that could mean, she fell asleep rather quickly, comforted in his strong arms.

And still, with her last awake thought, she wondered what he had on mind.

* * *

**Oh, now what could Sebastian have on mind? I'm sure all of you who remember how "The Butler and the Maid" ended might have an idea of what his surprise might be! :) **

**Thanks for reading and now keep the reviews coming, folks! :-D**


	2. Preparations

**First of all: Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews so far! I am really happy that you enjoy this story so much! **

**And to the guest (funny that hate is always written on anon^^): I am quite amused that Annie was called a Mary Sue character. Like...do you realize that this show/manga is centered around a demon who never fails in anything? Who is so utterly perfect that he is quite a Gary Sue? But thank you anyway for taking your time to review, even though I decided to delete this childish "I spank your ugly, fat Mary Sue character"...I appreciate you took your time for writing that :) **

**Now, back to the story! I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always I am curious to hear what you think! And now have fun! **

* * *

It was in the dead of night as Ciel felt a tug at his hair. He grumbled sleepily and tried to ignore it for a little while. Just as he thought it was part of a quite vivid dream, he heard a quiet giggle followed by another soft tug. With a sigh he turned his head and found himself face to face with Lucy, her emerald eyes glinted in the pale light of the moon shining through the windows.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered and rubbed his eyes. Not that this was an unusual sight to him. Many times in the past two years he found himself awake next to the little girl, mostly in the morning though and not in the middle of the night.

She smiled brightly and fumbled with his hair again until Ciel pushed her hand away, softly though.

Lucy pouted as she said, "Your hair is much better now!"

"What have you done?" he said confused and reached up into his hair. He felt many little braids on the back of his head. He groaned and closed his eyes for a moment. "Are you serious?"

"I like it," she said proudly and snuggled against him. "You are cute."

"I prefer to have no braids in my hair. You know I am part of the high society. I cannot run around with braids in my hair like some washerwoman," he replied firmly, but he didn't shift away from her. He knew that Lucy liked him a lot and might see some kind of big brother in him. And yet it was still strange that this was the child of Sebastian. She looked so much like him, except her eyes. Those were completely Annie's.

"Do your parents know you are here?" he asked curiously though he already knew the answer. The girl nodded eagerly.

"Daddy put me here! He said...let him sleep! And I did, didn't I?"

"More or less," he mumbled. "And I actually prefer to continue now. Sleeping, I mean."

"Why are you like this, Cee Cee?" she said quietly and looked up at him, her head still resting on his shoulder.

"What do you mean?"

"Grumpy," she giggled and grabbed his nose and squeezed it gently for a moment. Ciel couldn't help but smile lightly before he wrapped his fingers around her small wrist and lowered her hand again.

"I am not grumpy. I am just...tired."

"All the time?"

He sighed heavily. "No, I am just...it is difficult to explain and not suitable for a girl of your age. Especially not in the middle of the night."

"You have birthday tomorrow," she pointed out and saw his face change once more. He nodded thoughtfully and stared up at the ceiling. "Will you make fun? With your friends?"

"You mean if I want to celebrate my birthday? Actually, no," he said and saw her face fall a bit. "Maybe just a little?"he offered her as a little comfort and within the blink of an eye her face lighted up again and she sat up, clapped her hands and laughed merrily.

"It will be fun! So much fun!" she bounced up and down on the bed before Ciel grabbed her and stopped her.

"Don't be so loud. Or do you want your parents to hear you? They won't be amused to hear that you are still not asleep."

She motioned as if zipping her mouth shut and smiled brightly at him as she dropped down onto the bed again. Ciel rolled onto his side, facing her with his back once more. "And now sleep, alright?"

"Sleep well, Cee Cee," she whispered and snuggled up against him and soon they both drifted back to peaceful sleep.

* * *

"No, Pluto! Bad dog! Very bad dog! Give it back!" Bard ran along the hallway, chasing naked Pluto who had stolen pieces of Ciel's birthday dinner. He couldn't blame him, though. Those fresh and juicy steaks looked and smelled simply too delicious, but still those were for the Earl and not for the naked man acting like a dog.

Sebastian sighed as he approached the two of them wrestling on the ground. "What in hell is going on here?"

"S-Sebastian! He stole a steak!" Bard pointed at Pluto who happily ripped the meat apart and munched on it while he looked up at the tall butler.

"If he stole just this one, there should be enough for the rest of us. And I ask you just once, do you remember what you have to do after dinner is over?"

The cook scratched his head with a cheeky grin. "I do, I do! I'm so excited! I can't believe you asked _me_ to do this! It's really an honour."

"Yes, yes," Sebastian lifted his hand to silence the other one. "Just don't mess things up."

"What are you planning?" Annie's voice suddenly spoke up behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and nipped at his earlobe. Bard blushed lightly and hurried away. Once he was out of sight, Sebastian turned to look down into her eyes.

"Have you been eavesdropping, young lady?"

She smiled innocently. "I would never do such sneaky things."

He chuckled and captured her lips in a tender kiss before they heard a gleeful squeak coming from upstairs. "It seems Lucy decided it is time for Ciel to wake up," he mumbled.

"I will go get her," Annie said and was about to leave, but he caught her hand and stopped her.

"No, you can prepare the breakfast table. Let me handle that. There is still something I need to ask him anyway."

She watched him curiously for a second. "I should have thought twice before falling in love with a demon, it seems. You and your little secrets will kill me," she chuckled lightly and stroked his cheek affectionately.

He gently caressed her cheek as well. "Nothing will ever kill you, my dear. And now I should hurry, before our little princess messes around too much."

And with that being said, Sebastian went upstairs and entered Ciel's bedroom. The boy was already awake and crossed his arms in front of his chest as he spotted Sebastian. Lucy jumped up and down on the bed and giggled.

"Daddy! Look, I woke him up! I'm like you!"

Ciel groaned and dropped back onto his back. He squeezed his eyes shut and was certain if he stayed like this, Lucy would be bored and leave his room. Sebastian chuckled softly and picked up his daughter, pinched her nose gently which only caused her to giggle even more.

"Would you do daddy a favour?"he asked and earned an eager nod from her. Her black hair bounced a little. "Mommy needs your help in the lounge. Do you know how to get there?"

"Yes! Sometimes I go and play hide and seek with Tanaka," she said and with the biggest smile she added, "I always win."

"What a surprise," Ciel mumbled sarcastically.

She turned her head to look at him. "Will you play with me too sometime, Cee?"

"If you leave us alone now, I might think about it."

She squealed merrily as Sebastian placed her down again. She rushed over to the bed and placed a quick kiss on Ciel's cheek before she hurried outside. Once the door was closed, the boy opened his eye again. Sebastian opened the curtains and soft sunlight flooded the room. Wordlessly, he began to place Ciel's attire on the bed to get the boy ready for the day.

"You are strangely quiet this morning," Ciel observed and watched him expectantly as if waiting for a clever reply from his butler.

"Is that so?"he simply replied and stepped closer. Ciel sat up with a sigh and let his butler open his night shirt and put on a white shirt. Sebastian worked in silence and with his ever so high accuracy.

"Will you tell me what's on your mind already?"the boy groaned a bit annoyed and got up once Sebastian had finished dressing him.

"Today is your birthday," he began and smiled lightly as Ciel rolled his eyes. "And I know very well that you don't want to celebrate."

"Correct, even though I fear I cannot stop Lizzy from preparing some little party anyway,"he grumbled and took his cane.

"Actually—I prepared something—"

"You did _what?" _Ciel glared angrily at him. How dare he? They knew each other for such a long time now and every year, Ciel told him not to make a fuss about his birthday. Sure, there had been always a feast shoved at him thanks to Lizzy, but why did Sebastian suddenly ignored what he had ordered? Well, he didn't actually order it so the demon did not break any rules at this very moment, but still the boy was angry and confused.

A light smile played around the demon's lips. "Though not for you."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I actually would like to ask you for a favour, young Master. It is important—for me."

Ciel watched him confused. "Well—tell me what it is and I will decide if I will grant you this favour."

* * *

**Cliffhangerrrr...yep, sorry for doing this to you, but the next update will be there in a week from now, so it won't be too long of a wait. I promise! :D **

**So...will Ciel grant his favour? What do you think is Sebastian's plan anyway? What else would you like to see in this story? Any ideas and suggestions are welcome! **


	3. Oblivious Annie

**Hello again, my dear readers! I know it took a while for me to get this chapter up, but I hope you are still with me and enjoy this story! :) **

**I am very happy and thankful for every new favorite, follower and most importantly everyone who decides to leave a friendly review which gives me a lot of courage to keep on writing. I am not only writing for myself, but also to entertain you and I hope you feel entertained :-D **

**Very well, enjoy the chapter! :)**

* * *

As evening came, Annie and Lizzy had prepared the wintergarden for the feast. Even though there would be no guests from outside to attend to the birthday dinner, but Lizzy had insisted to prepare the dining room in a lovely decoration. Lucy had picked one of the roses from a vase on the table and sat on the ground now, plucking the rose petals.

"No, you're ruining it," Lizzy exclaimed. "It has to look beautiful and perfect!"

Annie chuckled and picked her daughter up from the ground and tapped her nose with a smile on her lips. "I think one ruined rose won't ruin the entire evening."

Lizzy hurried to rearrange the roses on the table. "Y-yes, right," she mumbled and looked at Annie, her eyes suddenly grew wide. "Oh, you're still not dressed for dinner!"

Annie looked down at herself, wearing a night blue dress adorned with white applications at the collar. She wondered what was wrong with that dress. She actually liked it very much and she knew Ciel wouldn't care what she wore anyway. The boy was more than annoyed by this entire birthday dinner and she was certain he wouldn't even realize if she was wearing a potato bag. She looked back at Lizzy while Lucy played with a lock of her mother's golden hair.

"I fail to see what's wrong with my current attire."

"Why don't you wear that red dress again?" Lizzy said with an excited twinkle in her eyes. "Do you remember? The one Sebastian had given you as a gift once for the ball."

"Yes, right. I won't wear a fancy dress. You know very well that Ciel is not really happy about this entire feast at all. Why should I make a fuss about it by wearing such a flamboyant dress?"

She walked out of the room with Lucy on her arms. The little girl was growing tired and leaned her head against Annie's shoulder. Even though the girl was very fond of Ciel and might even see some kind of big brother in him, but Annie had already talked to Sebastian and they had both agreed that Lucy should stay in bed. She already had her dinner before the two young women had started to decorate the hall. Lizzy followed them quickly and into Lucy's bedchamber which was right across of her parents' room.

"Oh please, Annie! I will wear a fancy dress, too!"

"Yes," Annie placed Lucy down into her bed and stroked gently over the girl's head. "That's because you _enjoy_ wearing fancy dresses. And I try to avoid wearing them unless there really is no other choice."

"What if there is no other choice tonight?" Lizzy said ominously and smiled her sweetest smile.

Annie ignored her for a moment and placed a soft kiss on Lucy's forehead. "Sleep, my love. Remember, if you need anything just call me or your father." But Lucy was already asleep.

"Alright, let's go," Annie said and together Lizzy and she left the bedroom and kept the door a bit ajar just in case. "And now I will go and—" but she didn't get the chance to finish her sentence when all of a sudden a loud scream came from Annie's bedroom. She immediately bolted through the door and stared at the mess in front of her.

Mei-Rin cried loudly as she was sitting in a mess of washing powder and water. Bubbles floated through the room and as one popped in front of Annie's face, she approached the crying maid and pulled her up on her feet. She handed her a handkerchief so she could dry her hands off. While doing so, Annie cast a glance around the room. Parts of the floor were covered as if Meirin had planned to do a bubble-bath right in that room. Most of the foam came from out of her wardrobe.

"I-I'm s-so s-s-sorry," Meirin said through her sobs and sniffed into the handkerchief before she looked at Annie. "I just wanted to clean the room a bit. And I-I don't know but I used too much water and too much cleaner and now everything is ruined!"

"We've been through much worse, don't worry," Annie smiled comfortingly and saw Lizzy walking over to the wardrobe. With a sad expression on her face, the young girl turned to look back at the other two.

"All your dresses are soaked," she said and showed her some of the dresses and she was right. None of those looked presentable at the moment. With a heavy sigh, Lizzy turned towards the window and suddenly her face brightened. With a big smile she hurried over to the armchair and picked up a dress which was unharmed. "Look! It survived!"

Annie couldn't remember putting the red dress onto the armchair. She was more than surprised to see it now. Or did Sebastian put it there? Did he plan to ask her to wear it? Annie walked over to Lizzy and picked the dress up and smiled lightly as her fingertips ran across it, feeling the soft fabric. She had never worn it again after that particular masked ball a few years ago. She suddenly remembered it so vividly. It had been just a few weeks after she arrived at the mansion and she smiled as she remembered that this had been a gift from Sebastian. And their dance, even though it had been a rather short one, but she realized that this had been the evening that had changed everything for her. For them.

"It seems there's no way out of this now," she finally said and looked from Lizzy to Meirin, though missing the quick glance the two girls exchanged for a second. "I will put it on. Would you leave me for a moment? I'll meet you downstairs."

Meirin and Lizzy nodded and left her alone. Once the door was closed, she looked around and sighed heavily. As she began undressing and redressing, she had the strange feeling that something was really off. She couldn't say what exactly it was, but it was still rather strange that all her dresses were wet except the red one. The one Lizzy had insisted she should wear tonight. Then again she smiled and shrugged these thoughts off and finally finished dressing up for the feast.

* * *

**A/N: Yes sorry..I know I am torturing you all...most of you might already sense that something is up :-D I promise the next update will come sooner than this one! This chapter was rather short, but just because I really wanted to update this story! If you enjoyed it...please leave a review :)**


	4. Yes

**Oh my gosh. This was quite a longer break than intended. Life was so busy, but I am glad you are all still with me and to all the new followers...welcome! :) **

* * *

Once evening came, Annie watched herself in the mirror one final time. The red dress still fit her perfectly and she had decided to put on the matching shoes and a golden necklace with little petals shaped like roses. She ruffled her hair a bit and left the room. Taking a quick glance into Lucy's room to check if her daughter was still asleep, she walked downstairs. The time said she was a few minutes earlier, but she was certain the others were already in the wintergarden anyway and so she made her way there, too.

As she entered, she saw that she was indeed the first to be there. Though, the candles on the beautifully decorated table were already burning and flickering a bit, illuminating the the room while outside, the moon hung above the trees, sending its pale light down into the garden. Her fingertips drifted over the back of one of the two chairs and suddenly she frowned. Why were there only two chairs? This was supposed to be a feast for Ciel's birthday. She expected more chairs for all of the servants. And Lizzy. And Ciel. Sebastian and herself. The feeling that something was quite off returned to her and she looked around as she heard footsteps drawing closer.

"Sebastian—where are the others?"she asked with a light smile and saw him grinning one of his cheeky grins.

"I fear they won't join us tonight, my love," he stepped towards her. His gaze lingered on her face for a moment until it drifted down along her body. "You really put the dress on. It still looks as stunning as before."

She looked down at herself. "I still don't understand. Why are the others not here?"

"Why don't you sit and I'll get the dinner?"he ignored her questions and pulled a chair out for her. Even though it annoyed her a bit that he didn't answer any of her questions, but she took a seat and watched him curiously as he went and pushed the cart laden with food and drinks into the wintergarden. It was obvious that this was a dinner for two and not for more. Slowly, she started to realize that all the little things throughout this day formed to a bigger plan. Lizzy taking the decoration so seriously, insisting she'd also wear the red dress. Lucy asleep in her bed. Mei-Rin ruining her entire wardrobe and only the red dress survived the 'accident'. There was no sight of Bard or Finny either and most importantly. Where was Ciel?

"Does Ciel know there's no dinner for him tonight?"

He placed the food on the table and chuckled softly. "He does, yes. I have the feeling you don't enjoy a private dinner with me."

"Don't be silly! I enjoy it very much. It's just—you could've just asked me without making it such a big secret."

"Demon,"he winked and she couldn't help but laugh. "Now that's what I like to hear tonight. Your wonderful laughter,"he added.

"You are the sweetest demon I know," she cupped his cheek affectionately.

"How many other demons do you know if I am the sweetest of all?" he asked amused and took her hand with and brought it to his lips, placing feather-like kisses on her knuckles.

"Well, I know at least a half demon now,"she replied. "I am so grateful to be the mother of your child, Sebastian. After all we've been through, after all the difficulties and dangerous times—I am happy to be with you and Lucy."

Sebastian leaned closer and kissed her tenderly. She felt her heartbeat increasing and her hand dropped down to his chest, feeling the soft bumping of his own heart against her fingertips. Suddenly, he broke the kiss and got up. "I forgot to bring the dessert," he said and left the wintergarden. A little confused she looked down at the food still untouched on the plates. They didn't even start dining and he already thought about the dessert? She looked around towards the door and then picked a piece of the meat and tasted it. It was delicious. Not that she had expected anything else. After a few moments, he entered again though she didn't hear it and so she jumped a bit surprised as he placed a plate in front of her covered by a silver lid.

"Open it," he whispered into her ear from behind and without turning around she lifted the lid. On the plate she found a chocolate parfait in the shape of a heart. Written in white icing it read _Turn around._ She smiled lightly and shifted on the chair and turned around. She gasped and her breath stuck in her throat.

"Sebastian—what—?"

"Don't talk. I planned this entire evening with the help of the others. And that gave me the courage to actually do what I am about to do now. I remember each and every detail of our first meeting until this very night tonight. The growing love and the growing heart in my chest. A heart filled with my love for you and your love for me. And now we are here—like you said after all the difficulties and dangerous situations—happily together with our daughter. Our daughter is the sign of our love. Annie, you are the love of my life. And you know that I already live a very long life. And—and that's why I am standing here now—to ask you—" he took her hand and went down on one knee. "Annie—Will you marry me?"

The feeling of pure happiness washed over her as she nodded and smiled the biggest smile. "Yes, Sebastian. Yes, oh yes, I do. I love you so much!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and caused them both to tumble to the ground, both chuckled. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little box. Inside was a golden ring with a single diamond.

"Oh, it's wonderful,"she breathed as he slid it onto her ringfinger.

"I love you, Annie."

"And I love you, Sebastian."

* * *

**Rather short chapter, I know, but I really really wanted to write this scene :D I hope you enjoyed it and if you did, please leave a review! :) The next chapter will be longer again, though I cannot say when I'll be able to update again. **


	5. Foreboding

**Oh my gosh, I didn't realize how long ago the last update was. Life was really busy the past months and I hope you are still interested in this story! :) To make up for the long wait I'll present to you little chapter with sexy time ;) :D **

**If you are still with me show some love in the review section! :)**

* * *

The candlelight still flickered on the table. Sebastian offered her a fork of chocolate cake. She ate it with a smile, leaned in closer and pecked his lips.

"You are wonderful, Sebastian. All this...this entire evening. I would've never seen that coming. That you actually would ask me to marry you. I mean after all you're still a demon."

"After all I am a demon with a heart now thanks to you and our sweet little babygirl." he replied and took a napkin, cleaning the corner of her mouth from some chocolate. He then placed his hand on hers and looked into her eyes. "This is something I have never heard of before. Someone of my kind marrying a human. And yet I don't care if that causes a controversy. I love you. And I love our little family. That is all I care about."

"And Ciel?"

He chuckled softly. "I care about him too, of course."

"In a completely different way though. You still plan to...devour his soul one day?"

"Annie..."he said and pulled her onto his lap. She straddled him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "We have a contract. It is still valid."

"I know. It's just...he dies if you eat his soul, right?" she said with sadness waving in her voice.

He nodded silently and played with a lock of her hair. He knew this was still an issue that bothered her and he knew it would make her incredibly sad if the day would come that he'd have to kill Ciel. But on the other hand, she really loved him. She loved him. She was the mother of his child and she just accepted his proposal. Before he could say anything else, she leaned in closer and pecked his lips. Then she looked into his eyes and smiled lightly.

"I don't want to ruin this evening with such grave thoughts. I want to enjoy dinner with you and just be with you. The entire night"she whispered into his ear.

He grinned cheekily. "As my wife commands."

* * *

The tiny bell in the servant's room rang twice. Not that this was a surprise. It was seven in the evening and the Queen was calling him to serve her dinner. Ash pushed the cart into the dining room and served her like he always did. Loyally. Queen Victoria ate in silence while he stood nearby, waiting for an order or for her to finish so he could clean the table and help her prepare for bed.

"I have a task for you, Ash,"she suddenly said after sipping from her glass of wine. "I need you to deliver an invitation. Personally."

He stepped closer. "And to whom?"

She placed the cup down and revealed an envelope with the royal seal in wax on front. "To Lord Phantomhive. Make sure he receives the letter early on the morrow."

Ash took the envelope and slid it into the pocket of his jacket. "May I ask what this is about?"

The Queen put away her cutlery and cleaned her lips with a white napkin before she lifted her gaze to look at her white-haired servant. "You heard about the recent attacks happening in the East End district? Scotland Yard has found several bodies of men hanging naked and upside down in the streets. Notes had been attached to their bodies insulting Britain. I won't allow such crimes to happen under my reign. As it seems Scotland Yard has no clue as to who the culprit is. Hence why I need to start investigating myself. I need Ciel Phantomhive on this."

Ash nodded thoughtfully. He actually loathed the Phantomhive boy. More though he loathed the abomination of butler the boy kept by his side. Still, he nodded once more. "The letter will be delivered right at the first in the morning. You can rely on me."

She sipped from her cup of tea and wrapped her fingers around the delicate porcelain. "I know, Ash."

* * *

As they had finished their dinner, Sebastian and Annie left the winter garden and walked upstairs to their room. Annie entwined her fingers with his. They exchanged a loving smile as they heard Lucy giggle in Lizzy's room. Lizzy had volunteered to watch over the little girl to give Sebastian and Annie the privacy they needed. They stopped and listened for a moment.

"Oh you look so adorable! Wait, maybe the pink bonnet suits you more!" Lizzy squeaked in delight.

Sebastian rolled his eyes amused. "I hope Lucy won't turn out to be like Lizzy."

"Hold your tongue, demon,"Annie chuckled and pinched his side playfully. "Lizzy is a wonderful young lady and we can be happy if our girl turns out like this as well."

"Maybe a little less...over the edge."

She pulled him with her along the hallway down to their room. Sebastian suddenly lifted her up bridal style and carried her inside. Annie laughed and played with his hair.

"You're supposed to do that on our wedding night."

"Reason enough to practise a bit."he winked cheekily.

She smiled and pulled him into a loving kiss while he lowered her down on the bed and climbed on top of her along the way while they continued kissing more passionate by then. Sebastian's hand slowly drifted under her red dress, up along her thigh until his finger hooked with her panties. He pulled it down and shifted to get rid of it completely. He knelt in front of her and also got out of his tailcoat and shirt. Annie watched him with lightly flushed cheeks in high anticipation. She suddenly wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him down on top of her once more; their lips crashing again in a heated kiss.

His lips parted from hers again and began their journey down along her neck. Her head dropped back while he nibbled at her earlobe. "You're so beautiful." he breathed into her ear.

Suddenly she rolled over and pushed him down on his back and straddled him. "Now it's my turn..."she said with a cheeky grin and leaned down; she kissed the side of his neck, further down along his bare chest and flicked her tongue against his nipples. Sebastian moaned quietly. She looked up at him with just her eyes and their gaze met. The hungry look in his eyes sent a shiver down her spine. Slowly she kissed back up along his chest once more and sealed his lips with hers again, their tongues starting their passionate dance.

His hands trailed down along her sides and lifted her dress up; Annie pulled it off over her head and tossed it away. She slowly rocked on him, feeling his arousal grow more and more underneath her while she heard his pleasured, soft moans and sighs. Annie pulled him with her as she rolled off him again and Sebastian pinned her down beneath him. His lips started kissing her neck again, then trailed further down along her body. She dug her hands in his hair and moaned his name in pleasure. One of her hands stroked along his back, exploring every muscle dancing beneath her fingertips. Her hips lifted up a little, pressing against his begging for salvation.

"Please..."she moaned and that was all he needed. He pushed her legs apart a bit more and thrusted into her deeply. "Oh sweet lord..."she cried out and quickly bit her lips trying to prevent herself from being too loud. He leaned down and kissed her passionately while he thrusted into her. Both moaned muffledly.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, taking him in deeper and eliciting more moans of pleasure.

"You...You're so wonderful."he panted and bit gently into her neck.

Her eyes shut as her ecstasy grew more and more. "I love you. Oh Sebastian, I love you so much." She arched up against him, her entire body vibrating. She could feel his tongue and teeth on her sensitive skin before his lips returned to hers again; kissing her with so much love and passion. Soon he released himself into her and with another long moan she came hard as well as he collapsed on her. Still inside her she whispered, "Please...stay like this."

She enjoyed feeling him inside and on top of her. They both panted heavily while he buried his face in the crook of her neck, sending a shiver down her spine while his hot breath touched her skin. She stroked through his hair. "I'd love to stay like this forever."

He looked up at her with a smile. "Me too, my love."

* * *

**I do hope you enjoyed it! Stay tuned to find out Ash' reaction when he finds out about Lucy on the next morning ;) **


	6. Author's Note

Hello my dear readers,

since I received a lot of requests if I will continue this story I am just quickly letting you know: Yes, I do.

I am currently working on the chapter and hopefully will be able to upload it within this week! I am sorry for the long wait and I hope you will still enjoy this story! :)


End file.
